Relight My Fire
"Relight My Fire" is a popular song which was written and released by Dan Hartman in 1979, when it topped the US dance music charts for six weeks. It was also performed by Costa Anadiotis' band Café Society in 1984 and British boy band Take That (with Lulu in a featured role) in 1993. The song is from the 1979 Dan Hartman album Relight My Fire. Dan Hartman original version Originally released in 1979 as the follow-up to "Instant Replay", "Relight My Fire" topped the United States dance charts for six weeks from December 12, 1979 to February 16, 1980; it was less successful in the UK, however, where it failed to chart. Loleatta Holloway is credited as a featured vocalist on some versions of the record, singing the "strong enough to walk on through the night" refrain. The song's strings and horns were played by MFSB and conducted by longtime MFSB member Don Renaldo. The 12" version includes a 4½-minute intro called "Vertigo", often used in discos as a floor-filler before the song begins; this 11:22 version is available on Hartman's 1994 hits package titled Keep the Fire Burnin'. The title track from this album was a new recording between Hartman and Holloway, featuring some samples from "Relight My Fire". Versions *7" vinyl single version, 3:42, US release: Blue Sky, CBS ZS9 2784, 1979 *12" vinyl The Historical 1979 Re-Mix, 6:52, UK release: Blue Sky, SKY 12 8104, 1979 * Vertigo/Relight My Fire, album version, 9:44, US release: Blue Sky, JZ 36302, 1979 *12" vinyl Vertigo/Relight My Fire (Progressive Instrumental Remix), 11:22, US release: Blue Sky, 4Z8-2790, 1979 * Vertigo/Relight My Fire (Full-length version), 11:55, mixed By John Luongo, edited by Ben Liebrand (appears on Cd compilation Grand 12 inches volume 2, Sony Music Media 5198852000, 2005). This version features the full "Vertigo" intro of the "progressive instrumental mix", the entire 4-bar break and full vocal part of the album version and ends with the full outro of the "progressive instrumental mix". In the media *This song is featured in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony on the in-game radio station K109 The Studio and at the end credits of the game as well. *This song was the theme of a classic Mexican sitcom called "Mis Huéspedes" (My Guests in English). Chart performance Café Society version South African disco group Café Society recorded this song in 1984. It was the third and last hit from the group. Take That version | Length = 4:11 | Label = Polydor | Writer = Dan Hartman | Producer = Joey Negro, Andrew Livingstone | Chronology = Take That singles | Last single = "Pray" (1993) | This single = "Relight My Fire" (1993) | Next single = "Babe" (1993) | Misc = }} }} "Relight My Fire" was covered in 1993 by English boy band Take That and featured guest vocals from Lulu, reprising the Holloway role. The second of the band's eleven number-one hits, it topped the UK Singles Chart for two weeks in October 1993. It was the first UK number-one single for Lulu and at the time broke the record between an act's chart debut and their reaching number one on the UK Singles Chart, happening 29 years 148 days after her debut with "Shout" in 1964. The band performed Dan Hartman's "Vertigo/Relight My Fire" version as the intro and opening number of their Nobody Else Tour (featuring Juliet Roberts in the female vocal role). In 1999, Love to Infinity remixed Take That's cover and issued it on a "12" vinyl" pressing "3.0 Hitmixes". In 2005, the track was remixed for their reunion compilation, known as the 'Element Remix'. However, only a 3 track CD single featuring the new remix was issued to DJs while the commercial CD single pressing was withdrawn. The song has received a silver disc certification and sold over 360,000 copies in the UK. The band appeared on Mooi! Weer de Leeuw in the Netherlands on March 14, 2009 to perform "The Garden". They also ended up performing "Back For Good" and "Relight My Fire" due to popular demand from the host and audience the next day. Music video The music video depicts the band and singer Lulu dancing and partying in a club atmosphere. Personnel *Gary Barlow – lead vocals *Howard Donald – backing vocals *Jason Orange – backing vocals *Mark Owen – backing vocals *Robbie Williams – backing vocals *Lulu – guest vocals, backing vocals Track listings ;UK CD single #1 (74321 16772 2) # "Relight My Fire" (Radio Version) – 3:59 # "Relight My Fire" (Full Length Version) – 11:17 # "Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) – 6:47 # "Relight My Fire" (All Night Mix) – 6:58 # "Relight My Fire" (Night Beats) – 5:20 ;UK CD single #2 (74321 16861 2) # "Relight My Fire" (album version) – 4:11 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 # "Motown Medley" (live version) – 10:14 # "Take That and Party" (live version) – 2:49 ;EU CD single #1 (74321 17032 2) # "Relight My Fire" (radio version) – 3:59 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 ;EU CD single #2 (74321 17033 2) # "Relight My Fire" (radio version) – 3:59 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 # "Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) – 6:47 ;Japanese 3" CD single (BVDP-94) # "Relight My Fire" (radio version) – 3:59 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 ;UK cassette (74321 16772 4) # "Relight My Fire" (radio version) – 3:59 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 ;UK 7" vinyl (74321 17032 7) # "Relight My Fire" (radio version) – 3:59 # "Why Can't I Wake Up with You?" (live version) – 5:13 ;UK 12" vinyl (74321 16861 1) # "Relight My Fire" (Full Length Version) – 11:17 # "Relight My Fire" (All Night Mix) – 6:58 # "Relight My Fire" (Late Night Mix) – 6:47 # "Relight My Fire" (Percacapella) – 2:11 # "Relight My Fire" (Night Beats) – 5:20 ;UK 2005 withdrawn CD single (82876 76060 2) # "Relight My Fire" (Element Remix) – 3:46 # "Relight My Fire" (original version) – 4:11 # "Relight My Fire" (video) – 4:12 ;UK 2005 withdrawn 12" vinyl (82875 76061 5) # "Relight My Fire" (Element Remix) – 3:46 # "Relight My Fire" (Joey Negro Club Mix) – 6:43 # "Relight My Fire" (Joey Negro Vocal Mix) – 7:05 The medley contains versions of "Just My Imagination", "My Girl", "Reach Out (I'll Be There)", "Get Ready", "Treat Her Like a Lady" and "I Got You (I Feel Good)" Chart performance Certifications Official Take That versions * Album version (4:10) * Radio version (3:59) * Full-length version (11:17) * Late Night Mix (6:47) * All Night Mix (6:58) * Night Beats (5:20) * Percacapella (2:11) * Live at Wembley Stadium (8:07) * Love to Infinity Mix (8:00) * Greed Mix (8:13) * Element Remix (3:46) Ricky Martin version | Format = Promo single | Recorded = 2003 | Genre = EDM | Length = 4:17 | Label = Columbia | Writer = Dan Hartman | Producer = Hex Hector | Misc = }} Ricky Martin covered "Relight My Fire" in 2003. In late January 2003, Billboard reported that Grammy Award-winnig remixer Hex Hector recently spent time in the studio with Martin and Anastacia. The trio, with Hector in the producer's seat, completed a cover of Dan Hartman's disco classic "Relight My Fire." Billboard added that Anastacia reprised Loleatta Holloway's performance from the original, and the song should appear on Martin's forthcoming album. However, the single released in March 2003 included Holloway's original vocals, and the song did not appeared on any of Martin's albums. "Relight My Fire" is credited to "Martin featuring Loleatta Holloway." Chart performance On the Billboard issue dated April 19, 2003, "Relight My Fire" appeared on the Hot Dance Breakouts chart, and on May 3, 2003, it entered the Dance Club Songs at number thirty-eight. The song peaked at number five on June 21, 2003 and spent twelve weeks on the Dance Club Songs chart. Formats and track listings US promotional CD single #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Club Vocal Mix) (Edited) – 8:52 #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Dub Mix) – 8:28 #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Club Mix) (Full Version) – 9:08 #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Radio Vocal Mix) – 4:17 #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Club Instrumental) – 9:09 #"Relight My Fire" (Hex Hector/Mac Quayle Club A Cappella) – 4:17 Charts José Galisteo version In 2007, José Galisteo, a contestant on Spain's Operación Triunfo, recorded it on his debut disc, Remember. Lulu version On Friday June 5, 2015 as part of BBC Music Day. Lulu did her own solo version of the Take That version from 1993 where she covered all of the vocals for the verses and her backing band stood in for Take That on the choruses. The whole song was performed live from The Quay in Glasgow on the BBC Red Button as part of The One Show Extra. References External links * Category:1979 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Dan Hartman songs Category:Take That songs Category:Lulu (singer) songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Dan Hartman Category:Disco songs Category:Song recordings produced by Dan Hartman Category:1979 songs